hishefandomcom-20200213-history
Superman
Clark Kent, also known as Superman and born Kal-El, is a DC Comics character. He is a recurring HISHE character and spends his days in the Super Café. Early Life The being who would become Superman was born on the planet Krypton and raised by Jor-El and Lara. However, one fateful day, Krypton was at the brink of collapse. Jor-El and Lara sent Kal-El to Earth, theorizing that Earth's yellow sun would grant Kal-El superpowers and thus resurrect Krypton through him. Kal-El crash-landed in Smallville, Kansas, where he was adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent and renamed Clark. Clark soon developed superpowers and a strong moral compass from his adoptive parents, eventually discovering his Kryptonian origins. Resolving to protect humanity, Clark assumed the identity of Superman, working at the Daily Planet as a cover story. At some point, Clark met the billionaire Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman. The two have since become fast friends and hang out at the Super Café to tell stories and gossip at news. Biography How Superman Should Have Ended Superman confronts Lex Luthor, who reveals that he has two missiles and will detonate them faster than Superman could stop them. Superman them flies away and returns with the missiles. At the Super Café, Superman recounts to Batman that he put Luthor in prison, made out with Lois Lane for a bit, flew into space, and smiled for the camera. He then notes that Luthor had a piece of Kryptonite, but simply chose to let Superman find it himself. Batman replies that he would have thrown a Batarang at Luthor, and use a gadget on his utility belt to stop the missiles. How Iron Man Should Have Ended How Spider-Man Homecoming Should Have Ended Allies * Batman * Lois Lane * Iron Man * Captain America * Thor * The Hulk * Black Widow * Hawkeye * War Machine * Falcon * Scarlet Witch * Quicksilver * Vision * Star-Lord * Gamora * Drax the Destroyer * Rocket Racoon * Groot * Aquaman * Doctor Who * Wolverine * Professor X * Magneto (Part time) * Ant-Man * Deadpool * Colossus * Negasonic Teenage Warhead * The Flash * Aquaman * Cyborg * Green Lantern * Wonder Woman * Hank Pym * Enemies * Lex Luthor * Zod * Martha * Steppenwolf Appearances How it Should have Ended Episodes * How Superman Should Have Ended * How Spider-Man 3 Should Have Ended * How Iron Man Should Have Ended * How The Dark Knight Should Have Ended * How Thor Should Have Ended * How Captain America Should Have Ended * How X-Men First Class Should Have Ended * How The Avengers Should Have Ended * How The Dark Knight Rises Should Have Ended * How The Amazing Spider-Man Should Have Ended * How Iron-Man 3 Should Have Ended * How Man of Steel Should have Ended * How Thor: The Dark World Should have Ended * How Batman: Begins Should have Ended * The Lego Hishe * How Godzilla should have ended * How Captain America: The Winter Soldier Should have Ended * How the Batman v Superman SDCC Teaser Should have Ended * How the Amazing Spider Man 2 Should have Ended * How The Avengers: Age of Ultron Teaser Should have Ended * How Guardians of the Galaxy Should have Ended * How Pulp Fiction Should Have Ended * How X-Men Days of Future Past Should Have Ended * How The Avengers- Age of Ultron Should Have Ended Part One * How The Avengers- Age of Ultron Should Have Ended Part Two * How Ant-Man Should Have Ended * How Deadpool Should Have Ended * How Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice should have ended * How Suicide Squad should have ended * How Logan Should Have Ended * How Doctor Strange Should Have Ended * How Wonder Woman should have ended * How The Lego Batman movie should have ended * How Guardians of the Galaxy 2 Should Have Ended Super Cafe Episodes * Super Social Network * Bat Phone * Bros before Marios * Pros and Cons * Trailer of Steel * Swingers Tribute * Versus * Who's a Hero * And The Reboot Goes To * Batman v Superman - It's On! * Batman Go * The Last Trailer Gallery How-it-should-have-ended-takes-on-spider-man-homecoming-social.jpg Spider-man-ended-1038905-1280x0.jpg Incredibles-hishe-ending.jpg Category:Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males